


And it feels like home

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, But Poe makes things better, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: An AU where Hux's mum takes Hux away from Arkanis and he meets Poe, they become friends.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux
Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	And it feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo.
> 
> Liberties taken, read a little bit of wiki, but in the end I know very little outside the films. Sooo if you're strict on all that, might be best not to read. 
> 
> Fair warning: Poe and Hux will be shipped in future installments. 
> 
> Day one: Homeworld. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux had been born to chaos and war, of an affair between a high ranking imperial officer and a kitchen worker, Liselle. His father’s wife, Maratelle, hated him and he often hid in his secret hideouts that he had found. There was an abandoned and decrepit house at the bottom of the academy grounds that had a few loose panels and he hid in there, pretending it was his quarters after a long day as General of the army. Everyone loved him and he brought peace to every planet he came across.

Even better, his father was proud of him.

It was lonely, though; there weren’t many other children around and he was left to pretend. Or to read, which he enjoyed, but didn’t always take away from the fact that he had no friends. His mother was busy in the kitchen and avoiding his father. His father didn’t seem much interested him, which perhaps was a blessing, but he was too young to understand why.

When the chaos erupted, when there was screaming and fire, Hux didn’t understand what was going on and his mother very quickly snatched him up and they went in a ship together. It would be the last time he saw Arkanis until long into adulthood.

* * *

Yavin IV was so much different to Arkanis and Hux felt completely out of place. It was very hot, the settlement wasn’t as big and there was a lot of jungle. And he was very pale in comparison to the human parts of the population who were more tan to brown.

No one else was red-haired, even his mother was a mousy brown, so he couldn’t help but stick out when he was taken out of the home his mother had gotten for them. His mother had named him Huxley Vinyerd, taking her name and he didn’t know how to interact with the other children. He tended to watch them play their games, their adventures, being too afraid to ask if he could join them. It looked like fun.

One child in particular, Poe, stood out; he wasn’t really the leader, but he always had exciting things to say, so he watched him in particular.

His home was much smaller than he had been used to, but he got to spend more time with his mother and he was happier then. Sometimes he would take his latest book to the park and read until the point he got too hot and had to go home.

One particular time reading in the park, though, he was distracted by some other children speaking. He soon realised that they were talking about him. He watched them impassively, though inwardly he was upset.

One thing led to another and they were upon him.

It was the first time he had truly felt pain, as they hit him. Something about the Empire. He was too busy yelling to hear them.

But then it stopped, but he didn’t stop breathing so hard. He watched as the boy, Poe, stepped up to him and knelt down.

“Hey, bud, it’s okay. I’ve got you now,” Poe said.

Poe pulled him into his arms and Hux doesn’t remember what he said, but the darker-haired boy soothed him. He just rested against him, crying, missing home. At least with no other children, he didn’t get picked on.

But he didn’t see those two children all that much again. From afar, but they kept away from him. Poe had made sure to tell their parents, it would seem and was no longer friends with him. Instead, he came to Hux’s house a lot to see if he wanted to play. He wasn’t much for games, but Poe managed to coax him and he followed. Poe showed him around, took him into the jungle (not far, but enough to see some really cool things).

He learnt that Poe was also seven, though a few months younger than him. He seemed older, though maybe that was because he wasn’t as quiet or shy as Hux was. He enjoyed Poe’s company a lot, though, so he was more than happy to just follow.

“What’s your home world like?” Poe asked.

“Oh, er…I didn’t really see much. My mum worked in the kitchen of an academy, my father…I didn’t really see him. I think he was important, though. His wife hated me, so I spent a lot of my time alone,” Hux said.

“Yikes. At least you got out. I always thought the Republic were supposed to be the good guys, but shooting at innocents?” Poe said, pursed lips. Then he smiled. “I’m gonna make things better. I already told mum and dad. They’re going to make sure that things improve too. And I’ll join them. Maybe…you’d join me?”

Hux smiled and huddled closer to Poe.

“I’d like that,” Hux said.

He really liked Poe’s arm around him too.


End file.
